Leaving without Goodbyes
by flowersforelephants
Summary: It's after the war, and Harry is sitting alone in the common room trying to have a moment to relax before dealing with the aftermath of the war. Who shows up and interupts him? Ginny no less! HPGW. Oneshot. Rated T for Language.


The Gryffindor common room was eerily quiet. Not a soul, wizard or ghost, graced its floors, lounged in the furniture, nor spread a piece of juicy gossip through the air. That was until one young man walked through the ancient old portrait hole. He was tired, and sore from the battle he and his friends had just won. Voldemort had been defeated at last, and now all Harry wanted was some piece and quiet, for as long as possible.

Harry made his way over to the chaise that he had found to be quiet relaxing. Harry closed his eyes and reflected over the whole day. He had seen people he cared about die, he himself had practically died, he saw a relationship long in the making begin, and families that were once torn apart put back together.

Now Harry closed his eyes fully read to take a nice long nap before taking care of all the aftermath of the war. He soon heard however another person come into the room. Most likely, he figured, someone who was sent out to find him, since he had disappeared unexpectedly once again. Harry pretended that he was asleep hoping that the person would let him be. Unfortunately Harry had no such luck. He felt that the person, who was now standing next to him, was breathing quite heavily almost as if they had run here from the great hall. It was then that a resounding SMACK could be head echo throughout the entire common room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING POTTER?"

Ginny screamed at him, her face was as red as her fiery red hair.

"Gin-"

"Don't you 'Gin' me Potter. Do you know what it was like to see you dead? To see the man you love lie dead in front of you?! No you don't! Harry you walked straight toward him knowing you could possibly _die_ and you didn't even say GOODBYE! If you had actually died I would have never been able to hug you, talk to you, hold you, kiss you, or tell you 'I love you' ever again!"

"I know that Gin, I was thinking the same thing. When he Avada-ed me you were the only thing I could think of, Gin I knew I was walking toward my death, and you were the only thing I could think about."

"You knew you were going to die?"

Ginny asked in shock.

"You knew?"

Harry nodded and he knew that Ginny wanted an explanation be he himself still felt contaminated, he had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him, and Ginny herself had once been under the control of Voldemort. Would she understand? She seemed like the most logical person to understand how he felt, However, she would also be the most likely person to freak out.

"Harry, are you ever going to tell me why the bloody sodding hell you left without saying goodbye?"

Harry looked at Ginny still debating weather or not he should tell her.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'm done here."

Ginny turned around and started to walk away. Harry quickly jumped up and grabbed her hand and pulled her back around to face him.

"Gin I don't want you to be scared of me."

He muttered.

"Harry, why in the name of Merlin's saggy left butt cheek would I ever be scared of you?"

"Cause I was a horocrux."

Harry mumbled so Ginny couldn't hear or understand him.

"What?"

Ginny asked and Harry sighed.

"Cause I was horocrux."

"A what?"

"A… a… a horocrux."

"And what is a … horocrux?"

"It's… like a bit of his soul, like… the diary."

"You mean to say, you went and got yourself 'killed' because you've been caring around a bit of Voldemort's soul?"

Harry nodded his eyes down cast.

"What if he had killed you and not that bit of should of his hmm? What would have happened then?"

"Gin, it was the only way! Voldemort couldn't die if I survived! If he didn't 'kill' me then he would still have a bit of soul in me keeping him alive. Voldemort could have never been defeated if he didn't Avada me!"

"I still don't like it."

Ginny moved away from him and sat down on the couch, concentrating very hard on the ground. Harry thought he saw a tear fall to the ground. Harry sighed and moved so he sat next to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulders. Ginny sniffled.

"Harry I just don't know what I'd do without you. You scarred me so much back there."

"Gin, I'm so sorry for that, I didn't want to hurt you but that was the only way I could stop the war, stop people from dying. If I could choose between myself and all those people who… died… I wish they would have lived instead."

Ginny turned and looked at him.

"Harry don't you dare say that! How can you wish that you were dead instead?"

"I just, I just didn't want anybody to die."

"Harry nobody wanted people to die, but Harry it was unavoidable, we all knew that."

Harry now moved his eyes to the floor. He was ecstatic that Voldemort was finally gone for good. But, several people that he had deeply cared about were gone forever. He looked up to meet Ginny's eyes which were brimmed with tears.

"Gin, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, its just that today has been so, so difficult."

"I know Gin, I know."

The tears that had welled up in her eyes began to fall down her face. Harry reached up and brushed them away, and pulled her into him. Ginny sobbed into Harry's chest.

"Harry don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Never, never again, I promise."

Ginny sniffed and looked up in to Harry's eyes, Harry gently reached up and placed a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. Ginny looked expectantly at Harry waiting for him to do something. Harry continued to search her eyes looking for something, anything to tell him a little more about what she was thinking. Harry rubbed her cheek with his hand and Ginny lent into it, her eyes closed.

"Harry."

Ginny muttered still relishing the feel of his soft yet calloused hand against her skin Ginny opened her eyes and looked deeply into Harry's. Harry then place a finger under her chin placing a light but passionate kiss on her soft lips. Ginny lent further into the kiss, her hands worked their way up his chest and found their way around his neck. Harry's had found their way to the small of her back and he easily pulled her even closer to him. Both Harry and Ginny poured their hearts into the kiss, all of the emotions that had built up throughout the course of the year that they had been apart and the day that had taken a great toll on both of them. Their entire souls went into that kiss.

Harry then suddenly pulled out of it, both startling and confusing Ginny.

"Gin, I need to tell you something."

Ginny's mind raced with what Harry could possibly have to say. She was panicked. The last time they had really talked was at the end of the last school year.

"Gin," Ginny held her breath anticipating everything Harry could possibly say to her.

"Gin, I love you."

Ginny blinked as the words sunk in. She slowly began to smile, she tilted her head and ran a hand through his messy jet black hair. Harry however, looked slightly panicked.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I've never been more in love with you."

Harry quickly relaxed and stroked her hair. Ginny leaned in to kiss him again and Harry followed suit, however moments after their lips met she pushed him off of her and looked him straight in the eye.

"If you ever leave again with out saying goodbye I-"

Harry smiled and pulled her back in to meet his lips once more and muttered against her lips,

"Never again."


End file.
